The invention relates to a proportioning device with a proportioning pipe in which a flap valve is disposed that can be shifted from its off-position, in which it is arranged mainly transverse to the longitudinal center axis of the proportioning pipe, into an on-position, in which it is arranged mainly parallel to the longitudinal center axis of the proportioning pipe. The invention also relates to an apparatus and method of controlling the discharge of flowable material.
Devices that are designed according to the principle disclosed above are known, for example, from German Document 44 40 895-C1. They are used to create a coupling connection between two containers, wherein material contained in one of the containers is transferred into the other container. For this process, it is often necessary to meter the amount to be transferred more or less exactly.
Proportioning slides or proportioning screws are used for this purpose, which are supposed to set a gap for the material running off from the product container. These proportioning devices are additional components and thus susceptible to failure, which also require time-consuming cleaning.
An object of the invention is to provide a proportioning device of the above mentioned type that allows fine proportioning without extensive design requirements.